


He Ain't an O'Driscoll

by orionsuccs



Series: Homos on the Range [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Period Accurate Lube, Pining, Q slur, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionsuccs/pseuds/orionsuccs
Summary: kieran is thirsty for this handsome cowboy, who has no idea he's handsomeEDIT: wasn't gonna write a second part, but we explicit now bois





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this for my gf who loves kieran duffy with all her heart

It was a misty morning. Arthur noticed his boots were already darkened from the wet dew. He carried the last hay bale for the morning over to the horses. He passed Charles on the way, who nodded at him in greeting. Bill’s monster of a horse chuffed at him when he dropped the hay bale next to it. Arthur was turning back to camp, headed to Pearson’s wagon for breakfast and a coffee, when a horse a little further away from the main group caught his eye. He thought he would wrangle it back towards camp until he realized it was accompanied by someone.

Kieran was barely visible over the horse’s neck, tending to it. Arthur could see him smiling and talking to his horse, but was too far away to actually hear him. He saw a brush peek over the mane every once in a while. Arthur made his way down the hill towards him, careful not to spook him or the horse.

“That’s a real pretty horse there, O’Driscoll.”

“I ain’t a… never mind.” Arthur grinned.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen one that color. It’s almost cherry red.”

“Branwen? He’s a real good horse. Had him before I was even with the O’Driscolls. Probably nearin’ two years now.” Arthur whistled low, impressed.

“I haven’t been able to keep a good steed very long recently. Sold some smaller one’s I used for a bit. Had that one I liked, but he was dumber than pig shit. Thought it’d be a good idea to play on some train tracks.” Kieran made a pained face.

“Poor Vincent… Duchess looks good though. Feisty thing, but she’s gettin’ used to me!” Kieran smiled, proud of gaining Arthur’s wild horses trust.

They lapsed into silence while Arthur pulled a cigarette out, offering one to Kieran who shook his head at it. He went back to brushing through Branwen’s mane, while Arthur watched. Branwen shook his head and stomped when Kieran scratched a nice spot on the underside of his neck. Arthur watched the camp from this distant and heard the white noise of people talking and working, most everyone awake now. 

He noticed Kieran watching him out of the corner of his eye and glanced towards him. Kieran ducked his head quickly and hyper focused on his horse. He started to make tiny braids in the mane before just holding the hair there as an anchor.

“Ya ain’t gonna tease me?” Kieran asked quietly. Arthur looked at him fully now. Hands still fisted in the horse’s mane and staring at his boots shifting in the dirt, Kieran looked like a defeated child.

“What for?” It was a genuine question.

“Well… Bill always teases me for starin’.”

“Starin’ at what?” It was a slightly less genuine question. Kieran’s brows furrowed, and he finally looked up at Arthur, confusion evident on his face.

“At you.” It was Arthur’s turn to look away now. Kieran’s stare was heavy on him, and it made Arthur uncomfortable all of a sudden. He flicked the butt of his cigarette down and focused all his attention on stomping it into the dirt.

“If Bill teased someone just for starin’ at me, he’d have quite the list to get through. Most people stare at my ugly mug with a bandolier slung around me and two guns on my belt.” Kieran looked down and hummed, but he sounded dissatisfied. This situation felt awkward to Arthur now. “I put the hay bales up there for ya. I need to do the rest o’ my chores for the day.” And he left.

\---

Damn Arthur Morgan and any god that created him. The man was absolutely oblivious to himself. Kieran thought it was modesty at first, but now he knew the man was clueless. Kieran was staring again. He knew he was, and he knew he wasn’t going to stop. Arthur’s last chosen chore for the morning was chopping some more firewood for the gang. That wouldn’t normally have been a problem, except their conversation earlier, plus breakfast and coffee had distracted Arthur for so long it was now nearing noon. And it was hot. And Arthur had rid himself of the shotgun coat he wore before, rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, and opened far more buttons than strictly necessary. Sweat dripped off his brow and dipped in between the just out of sight pecs. Every few logs he would pause to lift the edge of his shirt up to wipe his face, giving everyone in camp a glimpse of his hairy stomach.

He was going to kill Kieran Duffy like this. Just before Arthur finished the last log, Kieran slid himself to the opposite side of the tree he was leaning against. He let out a shaky breath and dipped his head back against the trunk, closing his eyes. He half-wished Bill would actually show up and tease him right now, so he would be forced to deny it out loud, but Bill, Karen, and Javier had all gone into town for a couple of supplies. So Kieran was left struggling to accept his thoughts. 

He tried to think about when they tied him to a tree and how Arthur was definitely not attractive to him then, but recently even that memory had been twisted in his dreams to something almost desirable. The tongs still made him shudder, but the… vulnerability of the situation had been creeping into his fantasies. He didn’t have much privacy though. No one really let them out of his sight since he was still new here. And the bed roll he slept in wouldn’t really stop anyone from knowing exactly what he was doing at any given moment.

“You slackin’ off, O’Driscoll?” Kieran nearly leaped out of his skin, sitting straight as a rod and clutching his chest.

“Christ, I didn’t hear you.” Kieran hoped the spook would mask his redface. “And I ain’t-“

“Oh, I know. I know. Ya ain’t an O’driscoll.” Arthur sat down next to him, leaning against the tree with him. “You wanna go fishing again? I got some crickets from this lady down in the swamps.” Kieran lit up at that.

“You really wanna go again?”

“O’ course! We had fun didn’t we?”

“Yeah! I just… Well, maybe we should pick a different fishin’ spot this time.” Kieran blushed at the memory of last time. He wanted to catch that big bluegill they saw, but didn’t want to be interrupted again.

“Aw, you don’t wanna see that naked feller again?” Arthur had a grin to his voice, and Kieran turned to shove his shoulder. Arthur chuckled next to him and lit a cigarette before speaking around it. “Maybe we should go skinny dippin’.” Kieran was about to shove him again before he realized the look on Arthur’s face was serious.

“Shouldn’t you be askin’ the ladies to do that with ya?” Kieran pulled his knees up and hugged them.

“Naw, they’d tease me. Hadn’t done that with the ladies since I would be considered an innocent youngin’. Makes me… oh, I forgot the word. I’ll have to ask Hosea.”

“Nervous?” Kieran tried to supply.

“Yeah, but more personal like.”

“Self-conscious?” Arthur snapped and pointed at him.

“That’s it!” He pulled out his journal and wrote down the word ‘self-conshus(?)’ and its own personalized definition. Kieran glanced at the journal and saw Arthur’s pretty drawings of flowers and animals he’d seen. He pulled the pages against his chest. “You ain’t readin’ it, are ya?”

“Hm? Oh, no, sir. I don’t know how to read much. ‘Specially not how you write. Looks fancier than the wanted posters writin’.” Arthur snorted and closed his journal before tucking it away in his satchel.

“Hosea taught me when it was just the three of us.” Arthur looked down at the grass between his legs, just reminiscing. “But how ‘bout that dip in the lake?” Kieran smiled the tiniest bit.

“Yeah.”

\---

They rode past where they saw the giant bluegill, past where Arthur said he killed a bunch of wild boars one day, and settled on a mini cove with woods on every side of the shore. Kieran had gotten more and more anxious on the ride down. He realized suddenly that this was actually happening. Arthur was acting like it was totally normal, and it really should have been, but Kieran’s damn brain was getting in the way.

Arthur hopped off his beautiful black Arabian, Duchess, and gave her his hat and coat and a good pat. The rest of his clothes got thrown off on his way down to the water. Kieran wasn’t even off his horse yet before he saw Arthur’s bare ass dip into the water as he sunk to have the water around his shoulders.

“What ya waitin’ for, Kieran?!” Kieran blushed as he got off his horse. He’d never heard Arthur call him by his actual name. He took a deep breath and pulled his shirt off over his head and slung it over his saddle. His boots and pants came off before he could think too hard about it, but nerves made him leave his under garments on. He practiced a smile before heading to the water.

Arthur didn’t question Kieran not going fully nude. They had just talked about being self-conscious and all. Kieran sunk into shoulder deep water with Arthur and closed his eyes before scrubbing his face.

“Haven’t had a proper wash yet, I don’t think.” Arthur chuckled.

“I really just dragged ya out here because you were stinking up camp.” Kieran could here the smirk in his voice so he just splashed water at him without even opening his eyes. Arthur snickered and splashed right back before giving his own face and hair a scrub.

“It’s gettin’ long.”

“Hm?” Arthur peeked an eye open at him.

“Your hair. It was short when I joined camp. You haven’t cut it since.” Arthur pulled a strand of his hair around to look at it.

“Thought it looked nice… Yours does after you wash it.” Kieran looked away and grabbed at his own hair like it held the answers for him.

“Mine gets pretty gross though. You and Dutch always go into town for the barber. I think it looks real good when he greases it back for ya.” Kieran bit his tongue at the admittance. Arthur slicked his hair back with the lake water in lieu of actual pomade.

“I like that look too. Maybe I’ll take you into town to visit the barber. Trim your beard up a little.” Arthur reached out and held Kieran’s chin, thumbing the scruff there. “Gettin’ a bit wild.” He grinned.

Kieran heard more than felt himself swallow. Arthur’s warm hand still gently cupping his chin. It was easy to part his mouth and breath shakily with Arthur’s thumb weighing down his jaw.

“O’Driscoll, what’re you thinkin’ about?” It was said low. It sounded dangerous almost. Kieran blinked the haze from his eyes and clicked his mouth shut.

“Thinkin’ about how I ain’t an O’Driscoll.” Arthur huffed and shook his head, hand dropping to Kieran’s shoulder and giving him a light squeeze before his hand disappeared back under the water. He floated closer to Kieran through the water.

“What’re ya really thinkin’ about? I’ve been trying to figure you out all day.” Kieran tried to roll his eyes and turn away a little to give himself more space.

“Why’re you so interested all of a sudden?” Arthur sighed and floated on his back, still near, but slowly drifting away.

He didn’t respond. Whether he was ignoring him or thinking on an answer, Kieran didn’t know, but he was glad to just listen to the birds in the distance for a bit. He could calm down for a moment. While he was turned away, he touched the place on his chin where Arthur had touched him. It was like he could still feel it.

He heard the water swish around behind him and come closer. The hand on his shoulder wasn’t unexpected, and he closed his eyes, relishing the touch.

“What does Bill say to you?” Kieran huffs, like it’s meant to be a laugh, but he’s too tired to make it believable. He shrugs, but not hard, fearing he might dislodge the hand there.

“Calls me a queer mostly. Likes to remind me about the gelding tongs. One time he said he could use ‘em to make me a sissy just like I wanted.” Kieran had looped his arms around himself without noticing, one hand had reached up to hold Arthur’s against his shoulder.

“Is he right?”

“’Scuse me?” He tries to sound angry.

“’Bout you bein’ queer?” Kieran’s quiet for a moment.

“You gonna tease me too now?”

“No… No! Goddamn, nothin’ like that. Shit, Kieran.” Arthur’s hand left him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Arthur shifting and holding his head in distress a couple times. “I-I wanted to know before I tried somethin’.” Kieran’s eyes went wide.

“Oh.” 

Kieran had only half turned back around before hands on his waist dragged him forward into a kiss. The most innocent kiss Kieran had ever felt. Like how school kids would’ve kissed their first little girlfriend during recess. The laugh he let out at it forced Arthur away. He looked pained, and Kieran held his arms to reassure him.

“You’re fine. I just… wasn’t expectin’ you to kiss an O’Driscoll.” Arthur grinned.

“Good thing there ain’t none of them here.”

The next kiss was expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jokes on y'all tho bc bill is gay and wanted them to hook up
> 
> twitter: @orionsuccs


	2. Chapter 2

They fell easily against one another. The second kiss was followed by a third, a fourth. Arthur got braver with his grabbing, not moving from the other man’s waist, just holding tighter in case either of them would regret this and try to flee. When the kisses continued, Kieran had slipped his arms up and around Arthur’s neck, holding the long, wet locks there.

Kieran had almost laughed again when Arthur continued to give him closed mouth kisses, but he held his tongue. Instead he decided to silently teach Arthur how to give a real kiss. When neither of them were tense anymore, Kieran opened his mouth the tiniest bit, masking it as just a pleased noise escaping. Arthur didn’t seem to react, so Kieran went a touch farther, letting his tongue peek out and ever so gently touch the lips against his.

Arthur jolts, a gasp escaping him, but he doesn’t move away. Kieran takes it in stride and carefully presses his tongue into the parted mouth. Arthur looks fit to burst before Kieran pulls him in by the hair at the base of his skull, locking their mouths together perfectly. Arthur has no idea where to put his tongue, but it feels good, so he just presses it against the other tangling in his mouth.

Arthur’s big, gun-calloused hands roam up, dancing along the ribs poking out gently. Before simply dragging his prey in deeper, closer. The gasp from Kieran when their bodies touch separates their mouths, giving them both a moment to breathe. 

“You done this before, O’Driscoll?” Kieran ignored the nickname for once and just nodded. The arms around Arthur’s neck slid down, hands pressing to his chest and caressing the hair and muscle there.

“H-had a couple partners. Nothin’ amazing, but it was nice.” Arthur’s hands came up and trapped the ones against his chest, anchoring him there.

“I had Mary, but we was… well I loved her truly, so I didn’t rush into this.”

“Arthur Morgan, are you telling me you’re a virgin?” Arthur’s face went red.

“Now, hold on! It ain’t anything like that. I have had the occasional offer from a lady of the night.” Kieran laughed and nodded, leaning forward to sandwich their hands between them.

“And the misters of the night?” Arthur looked up and away from Kieran, scratching a little bit of his scruff.

“N-never took them up on the offer.”

Kieran’s weight became more apparent as he leaned to push the other towards shore. Arthur just let him. They stopped when the water was only bobbing from their knees down to just above their ankles. Arthur was ready to kiss some more, reaching out to tangle their mouths together, but Kieran only allowed him for a few seconds before dropping to his knees before him. Arthur cursed.

The hand that found its way into Kieran’s hair was entirely out of Arthur’s control. It happened automatically at the first touch to his wet, half-hard cock. Kieran just stroked him until it stood proudly beneath Arthur’s small gut. Arthur thinks that god taught him brand new curse words the moment Kieran’s tongue lapped at his prick before fully engulfing it.

“Goddamn, Kieran. I-if I was a religious man I’d say the devil himself sent you, with how sinful you feel.” Kieran just hummed and it sent a jolt of electricity up Arthur’s spine.

When Kieran really got to work Arthur was out of quips for the man. He could only groan into the forest and grip his accoster’s hair for dear life. If the idea didn’t confuse him, he would say Kieran looked like he was enjoying this. What kinda man enjoys suckin’ another man off? He wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth and complain though.

Kieran bobbed his head between Arthur’s thighs like it was the most natural and practiced thing in the world for him to do. His hands found the backs of Arthur’s thighs and gave them a squeeze before one hand found its way to the sac beneath his own chin. Arthur grunted above him, nearly tugging Kieran right off before he could stop himself.

“Fuck, I-I’m almost at my limit here, Kier… so close.” He grunted.

Instead of leaving him like Arthur expected, Kieran just continued two-fold. It made Arthur nearly buckle. In his pleasure-blind panic, he managed to tug Kieran off of him at his moment of finality. Sullying Kieran’s face in the process. He blinked his unspoiled eye open and looked up at Arthur.

“Oh, shit, darlin’, I made ya a right a mess, didn’t I?” Arthur leaned down and tried to wipe it off, really just smearing it even more into Kieran’s fluffy beard. A hand caught his wrist, and a smile caught his eye.

“I-it’s fine.” Kieran stood and pressed his body flush to Arthur’s. “I like bein’ a little bit of a mess.” Arthur let out a relieved huff of a laugh before dragging him in to plant a kiss on his clean cheek.

Arthur just held him like that for a bit, while Kieran peppered kisses along his neck and shoulder, causing him to shiver. Kieran traced a couple little scars he saw along his body. Either stray bullets or wild animals, neither of them could tell the difference on some. After a minute of little to no movement, Kieran pushed away from Arthur and walked to his horse. Arthur almost thought he was being rejected until Kieran spun back around with a small bottle he retrieved from his saddlebag.

Once he properly read the situation, Arthur quickly went to grab his shotgun duster off of Duchess and laid it out on the shore, out of waves reach. Kieran dropped the bottle in the sand next to it and sat on the blanket that was Arthur’s coat.

“Didn’t know I was courtin’ such a gentleman.” The grin in his voice made one grow on Arthur’s face too.

“I feel like I know how to treat a partner right.” They smiled at each other.

Kieran chuckled and shuffled down until he was on his back, nearly looking swallowed up by the too big jacket beneath him. Arthur crawled forward and sat between Kieran’s legs still sporting his soaking wet briefs. Arthur pulled those off like it was nothing and held the bottle of oil before hesitating.

“I ain’t ever done this before.” He sounded unsure, but there was a hint of fear deep in his voice.

Kieran sat up and dribbled some of the cooking oil into Arthur’s palm before guiding his hand down between his legs and laying back. Arthur smeared some of the oil with his thumb before testing the crease of Kieran’s ass.

“J-just like a lady. A nice, virgin lady that needs to be opened up real gentle and easy like.” Arthur nodded and pressed against the hole he found. Kieran hissed. “Right there, Arthur. C-careful not to hurt her.”

Arthur nodded again dumbly and added some more slick before trying to press in a single finger. Kieran gasped and it melted into a mewl. Arthur stayed stock still until Kieran wiggled beneath him. He pumped the single digit in and out, pressing up a bit, just like he would a lady. When whimpers evolved into gaspy moans, Arthur carefully worked a second finger in along side the first. He repeated this process two more times, each time Kieran’s actions growing a touch more desperate, clinging to the fabric of the coat under him and covering his face with his other arm. Arthur would have been satisfied to work him open on four fingers forever, but Kieran whined and called out to him.

“Arthur, please, Arthur. I-I’m ready now. Promise. I’m beggin’ ya, Arthur. I need ya so bad.” How could he deny such sweet words?

Arthur removed himself before slicking his own cock up. It had recovered after watching Kieran’s beautiful display of being worked open and was at full attention once again. Arthur hefted gangly legs up over his shoulders before slowly and carefully pressing in to the tight heat he had been teasing. Kieran’s hands shot up to cover his mouth, but he still moaned through them. Arthur fully seated himself inside and sighed, dipping his head down to Kieran’s.

“Your beggin’ almost sounded like when you was tied to that tree.” Kieran whimpered. “Goddamn, you’re tighter than any whore I’ve been with. You’re not hurtin’ are ya?” Kieran shook his head.

They shared breaths there for a moment. Kieran’s eyes slowly glassing over while they waited. When he removed his hands from his mouth, they wrapped around Arthur’s neck instead, pulling him down for another kiss. As they separated, Kieran just laid back, fully sated before even finishing and ready to just submit. His next words were forced out in a breath.

“Fuck me, Arthur.” And fuck him he did.

Kieran had to brace his arms above his head with the force that Arthur was driving into him. It wasn’t fast but it was hard and heavy like a work horse. His ass lifted off the ground, and he was nearly bent in half with how Arthur wanted to hold him. They were both mumbling things. Arthur mainly spoke in curses now, while Kieran praised him and god repeatedly. Arthur briefly thought that if this was how he died he’d be happy.

Arthur was thankful he dragged them to a place that was further south than their fishing spot. The way Kieran was moaning and carrying-on, he didn’t think the fishing spot was far enough away from camp. If they ever did this in camp, Arthur would have to remember a gag. He didn’t fancy Dutch teasing him about laying with an O’Driscoll because he overheard them. He didn’t really fancy anyone overhearing them to be honest.

Kieran whined beneath him and brought Arthur back to reality. He reached up to palm at Arthur’s chest once again. His fingers followed the hair down his belly and stopped before he reached where they were connected. Arthur didn’t understand the fascination with it, but he tucked the thought away for later anyways. He bent Kieran further in half to kiss on his neck. He thought the ladies he paid for a night liked it when he did this, so he thought Kieran might too. Heels pushed tighter into Arthur’s back, so he took that as a yes. He pressed hard into the smaller man and stayed pressed close, grunting.

“Goddamn, you sure you ain’t just wrapped a noose around my dick?” Kieran whimpered and held Arthur’s hair.

“I-I’m sorry, Arthur.” He hugged his neck closer and whimpered. Arthur huffed and shifted his weight to one arm and pushed Kieran’s hair back with his free hand. He leaned into Arthur’s palm.

“Ain’t nothin’ to be sorry for, Kier. Just tryin’ my hardest not to finish this too quick.” Kieran shook his head a little and held Arthur’s forearm.

“I-I’m close, Arthur. You can finish in me.” 

Arthur nearly growled at that, picking up his pace again. Kieran went right back to his moaning like they never stopped. One bony hand went to his own chest, playing with the hair there too before working on the dusty nipple there. The other hand dipped down to fondle Kieran’s own cock, tugging and wringing it like a means to an end.

Kieran came on his hand with a moan, biting his lip. A mess of vocabulary about how good Arthur was fell from his mouth too. When Arthur came it was with a groan that could have been mistaken for some wild animal. He didn’t stop grinding himself through it until his dick was too soft to continue.

Arthur managed to fall more around Kieran than on him while they caught their breaths. Kieran was the first to recover, reaching up to press kisses against Arthur’s brow and jaw line. Arthur released the other man’s legs from the awkward position and let him stretch out. He groaned when a few joints popped. Arthur gave up and fell to settle in the sand with his arms propped behind his head. Kieran’s head found its way onto his chest, and they laid like that for a moment, feeling the water reach their heels now.

Kieran cleared his throat.

“T-that was, uh-“

“Not fishin’ is what it was. We’ll have to come back out here another time I guess.” Arthur grinned down at him.

Kieran smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they cuddled and kissed on the beach for awhile, trust me
> 
> twitter: @orionsuccs


End file.
